Whatever You Wish
by Wingless Swans
Summary: Alois seems to come down with the flu. When he's too stubborn to take medicine, Claude bribes him. "Whatever you wish" He says, and he may just regret it. Or not.


Alois lay in his Victorian style bed. Surely Claude would come in any moment with his breakfast and tea. The young Count felt his stomach turned with nausea with even the mere thought of food. Ever since around midnight last night, Alois had been sweating and vomiting with nausea. He avoided informing Claude, since he didn't want to bother his butler.

But the pain was defiantly worse now. He had only gotten around an hour total in sleep, and was irritable, and having cold-sweats.

Sure enough, right on time Claude quietly opened the door to Alois' room, "Time to wake up Highness!" He called, opening the curtains to let light in. Alois shut his eyes to try and fake still being asleep. With the pain escalating, he new he wouldn't be able to hide it for very long.

Claude appeared at Alois' bedside, "Young Highness..?" It's morning.." He gently shook the lump. The motion made Alois' stomach do a flip, causing him to blow his cover with a pained grunt. He pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

"Now your Highness, why such trouble this morning hn?" Claude sat on the bed, rubbing Alois' shoulder.

"Lemme go.." The lump mumbled, flinching away.

"Mater, are you in pain?" Claude squinted his eyes. He whisked the covers away from the boy revealing a very pale, sweaty, and shivering blonde.

"It's cold..." Alois managed.

"Whats troubling you? Why are you so pale?" Claude pressed a hand to Alois' forehead. "Youre a little warm. Is your stomach bothering you?"

By this time, Alois gave up on trying to hide it, and nodded.

"Since when."

"Last... night..." He shivered

"Why didn't you tell me?" He scolded , But his face softened after seeing Alois' wet cheeks. "It's alright Highness, I'll cancel all of your lessons, and get you some medicine."

"NO!" The young boy shouted childishly, "N-no medicine... Don't leave..." He sighed in pain.

Claude debated, and eventually called Hannah up to complete the tasks at hand. The stoic butler sat at the edge of the bed again and tried to soothe his master as best he could. "Do you want anything?" He asked softly, massaging a hand through his sweaty heap of hair.

"Bath.. sounds... n-nice..." He mumbled,

Claude smiled oddly, "Brilliant idea highness. It may cool you off.." He picked Alois' limp body up, and carried him to the bath. Alois winced at the movement, "It's Ok Highness, your medicine should be up shortly."

Alois shook his head again, "No medicine. Its gross." He stated again as Hannah entered the room with the medicine measured in a spoon. Handing it off to Claude she left again.

"Lets just get it over with." He sighed at his masters immaturity. "Ill give you a prize if you take it.." He said, knowing his highness would never pass up a prize. "Whatever you wish."

"Will you snuggle with me after..?"

Claude cursed himself silently for saying "whatever you wish", but nodded all the same. Alois took the medicine painlessly, but made a face at the horrid Cherry flavor.

Once the slightly chilled water was finished, Claude dropped 3 lavender bath scents into the water. Looking over to his master, he realized the boy was fast asleep in his seat. smiling at how adorable he looked, Claude moved to get the sweaty night shirt off of him.

Alois groaned, not happy about being woke up from his nap, but held his arms up anyway to help the process. "Is it finished..?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yes" Claude scooped the sleepy teen up into his arms, and slowly put him in the water.

Alois sighed as the cool water covered his burning skin. "Perfect..." Claude noticed Alois' drooping eyes.

"Come now Highness, wait until we are finished to sleep."

Once the Bath ending, Claude tucked Alois in, lying above the blankets. "It's cold..." He heard him say sleepily ,holding up the comforters for Claude to climb in. He cautiously did, fearing to get too close to the clingy Count and held the boy near his body heat. "Thanks for staying Claude... A lot.." Alois mumbled sleepily.

"That's what makes a Trancy Butler."


End file.
